Life is Fazbear: A Game-Night Crew Series
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together again to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's! This is the third of the Game-Night Crew series, requested by eezyy09*
1. Night 1: Hello, Hello!

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 1: Hello, Hello?!**

* * *

"Hey, do you need help, G-man?" asked Chloe through an exhale of smoke. Chloe was finishing up a joint when she looked over her shoulder at Warren who was busy hooking up his computer, keyboard and mouse, to the large screen TV from Chloe's living room.

Warren let out a lose giggle and replied, "Hell nah, I got this. Almost done in fact, if you want to go grab the girls from downstairs."

"I'm on it," Chloe said putting out the joint in her ashtray before heading out of her room.

On her way down the stairs, Chloe could hear the chatter of the girls from the living room drowning out her thumping boots. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she checked her phone, double checking the last messages from Joyce to make sure that her and David weren't coming back tonight at all, before she pranced into a game night high and drunk. After locking her phone, Chloe strolled down the hall tapping her fingers against the walls and desk as she did.

As she headed into the living room, she did a mental head count to make sure there were four other goof balls sitting there and that none of them slipped out while her and Warren were upstairs. She leaned against the wall, observing the group for a bit before catching their attention with a cough.

"Hey guys," Chloe said over their voices, "Girls, ladies, women and Victoria, Warren is set let's grab the grub and get the fuck upstairs." Victoria got up and gave Chloe a look of disdain before heading into the kitchen followed by Max. They grabbed three bags of chips, a case of beer and soda before following Chloe upstairs.

Once inside, Warren was setting up the gaming station for them: consisted of a big screen TV hooked up to a laptop with an external keyboard and mouse placed on a box in front of three pillows on the ground in front of Chloe's bed. The girls stood there for a minute waiting for Warren to notice and give them a guideline to where or how to sit and what they were doing.

Warren stood up and smiled, "Okay, game is set. Grab a seat, I'm thinking three on the floor and three on the bed?"

"Kinky," Chloe responded before throwing herself the bed.

"What are we playing, Warren?" Kate asked sitting down on a pillow.

The other girls followed suit and camped waiting for Warren to answer them. Warren sat down on the middle pillow, pulled the box with the keyboard and mouse near him, and replied, "It's a secret... but get ready."

Victoria sat down and rolled her eyes, "Why do I feel like this is going to be stupid?"

"Is this a multiplayer game?" Max asked sitting to the left of Chloe.

"No," Warren said as he watched the others sit and prepare themselves, "This is a single player game, but I figured we could all just take turns."

"Hand me a beer, Kate," Chloe said reaching over, waving her hand near Kate's face until she was handed a beer. "Thanks doll. You drinking tonight?"

Kate shrugged and said, "We'll see. Probably."

"Fuck yes!"

"Can you not try and get Kate drunk tonight," Rachel asked from the ground, giving Chloe a playful hit on her knee .

Warren settled himself and turned on the game. "Alright guys, here we go!" Warren started up the game. As the names of companies and logos went on, the girls were grabbing drinks and munching on chips as they waited. Rachel had just popped a chip in her mouth when the menu popped up and made her jump slightly.

A haunting orchestra theme blared into the room followed by a fuzzy screen that hid a face of a brown bear on the right with the menu on the left of the screen. The screen kept flickering, changing the face of the bear slightly every so often. The words were bold, computer text that seemed to flicker with the screen as well... The whole image gave the group the creeps.

Chloe pulled the beer bottle down from her lips and asked slowly, "... Are... we playing... like a fucking scary game?"

"... Possibly," Warren said slowly releasing a smile from his lips.

Kate shifted and said, "I-I don't know if I can do this, Warren."

"Relax," Rachel said, "This game looks kinda cheesy anyway, you should be fine Kate."

Chloe laughed a bit and said, "Yeah, this hella looks dumb. Hit new game already."

The menu screen went away and showed a newspaper with a red circle around a 'Help Wanted' add. Everyone squinted and Warren read out, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"I knew it would be cheesy," Rachel said with a smirk.

"Security guard from 12 to 6 in the morning..."

Before Warren could finish, the add faded away. Victoria grabbed his shoulder and said, "Did that thing say 'animatronic characters?'"

"120 a week, fuck that," Chloe said elbowing Max, "That's low ass pay."

Kate shook her head and said, "Maybe this game takes place back when that was minimum wage or something?"

An image popped up on the screen of an office with two open doors on either side. The back wall had a large 'Celebrate' poster with child-like drawings on it sitting behind a desk with monitor equipment and a fan. There were wires hanging down from the desk and a dim light hanging down from the ceiling. Next to the doors were two buttons; one for closing the door and one for turning on the light. The hallways outside of the doors were dark with a light white light illuminating very little. The screen itself had a time in the top right corner, a power and usage meter on the bottom left, and at the bottom center a tab with arrows.

As Warren shifted the mouse, he began to click around when a phone started ringing, making a few of them jump. The phone rang a few times as Warren just moved the mouse side to side to turn the the screen from left to right. A voice came over, slightly muffled:

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"How lovely," Victoria mumbled, folding her arms.

Max shook her head and wrapped her arms around her. "This guy used to work here?"

Chloe took a swig of beer and said, "Betcha the fucker got sacked for falling asleep."

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

"Oh you can kiss my ass with this," Chloe said, for the first time feeling a bit shaken by the idea.

Max chuckled, "I don't want anything here to come to life."

"Swear to god, if these animatronics are coming to life and killing me, I'm ripping someone's fucking head off," Victoria said with an angry snarl.

Rachel turned her head to her and asked, "Are you afraid of stuffed animals?"

"When they come alive and hunt you down, fuck yes!" Victoria said with her face flushing. Chloe laughed up some of her beer. Victoria tossed some chips over Max to hit Chloe in the face. "Fuck you, Price. This is not happening."

Warren held up his hands, "Guys, chill out, alright!" He began clicking the door buttons and light buttons. He clicked the tab at the bottom and it opened up a camera feed. "Woah, guys, look at this-"

"AAAHHH A face!" Kate said, jumping a bit.

"Aw shit," Rachel said covering her mouth, "Evil animals."

Victoria grunted, "Fuck this shit."

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Hearts of children? Please, hearts of nightmares and fucking demons," Victoria grunted turning her body half cocked away from the screen.

Max turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Victoria, you really are scared, aren't you? No bullshit?"

"You don't find these evil looking animals scary? Are you all blind?"

Warren sniffed a bit, "Dude, I think there's like three of them that are there."

 _"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. "_

"Fuck!" Victoria said, covering her face.

Chloe bawled out in laughter, falling back on her bed. Max hit her knee to get her to stop, obviously failing.

 _"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"What? A dude, what?" Rachel said, grabbing Warren's arm.

Warren shook his head, "Can the body even live without the frontal lobe?"

"Fuck the lobe, this game is evil!" Victoria said spazzing.

Kate, holding back a giggle, said, "I guess I know who will not be taking a turn at this."

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

"Oh good," Rachel said chucking her beer down.

Chloe laughed out from the bed, "Dude, the animals are gonna come fuck us up and Victoria's gonna fucking piss her pants, what a night dude!"

"Shut the fuck up, Price!" said Victoria with a frightened look on her face. Max, instinctively, wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

 _"... they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. "_

"I don't like this guy," Max said quietly, "He sounds... weirdly happy about the idea that we could die from these things."

"AAAAHHH!" Rachel jumped, "Warren! The dining area!"

Warren flipped the camera to the dining area. "Woah! Holy shit, the chicken is loose!"

"Oh fuck me!" Victoria mumbled.

Chloe, finally pulling herself up into a sitting position, "Aw dude, do they animate it when you get caught and shoved in a suit? That would be hella epic!"

"That would be hella disgusting," Rachel said.

"What else could this guy say?" Kate asked.

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Wait..." Warren said, suddenly stopping any moving in the game. "Wait... did he say-?"

"Conserve power," Max finished.

Warren's eyes widened, "Oh my god, fuck me."

"Warren... there's 28 percent left and it's 2 am," Max said with a silent gasp.

Victoria was shaking, "Oh good fucking job, genius."

Warren looked back at Victoria and replied, "I didn't fucking know!"

"Warren, pay attention! Are they moving?" Max asked.

Warren started flipping through the camera feed when suddenly they all jumped when they saw a bunny face close to the camera. "FUCK! Where did that thing come from?"

Max turned to Victoria and asked, "Are you crying?" Chloe started laughing again, only to be stopped by Max's punch to the knee. "Victoria?"

Rachel leaned behind Warren and reached over to Victoria, "Hang in there, hun, if this is as dumb as I think, you will get used to the scares before they scare you speechless."

"Ten percent power, 3 am," Warren mumbled, starting to panic.

"We aren't wining this night," Chloe said before she took another sip of beer.

As the last of the power started dwindling, the group burst out in neverous gibberish, mostly trying to comfort Victoria, but also a bit of panic in what they should do or what would happen. As the last percent ticked away, light switched off, the camera stopped working, and they were left in a dark, silent office.

"AAAAHHH OH FUCK!" Victoria screeched.

"Come on gore!," Chloe chanted, clearly the most excited one. "Come on gore!"

Kate shook her head and said, "Wait, what no-?"

She was interrupted by circus music that, at first, they had no idea where it was coming from until Warren turned the camera to the left. They all did a mini jump at the sight of a bear who's eyes were lighting up to the sounds of the circus music.

Rachel said, quietly, "Dude is that Freddy Fazbear?"

"Freddy Fuckbear? Yup," Chloe answered.

The screen went black and the room went silent. The only sound was Victoria wining slightly, trying to not look at the screen. They could hear each others breath, some gripping the bed or pillow that they were on. Warren let go of the keyboard and mouse completely, keeping his hands up in the air away from his face. Suddenly, Freddy Fazbear's face popped up with an ear piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Rachel shouted, jumping. Kate, Max and Chloe gave a small yelp. Warren was the only silent one.

Victoria screeched and jumped up, walking away from them for a few seconds. "Bullshit, this is bullshit, fuck this shit!"

"Aww, I'm so disappointed," Chloe said. Rachel nodded in agreement.

Kate grabbed a beer and drank a large gulp. "Well... that was bad."

"I panicked when the guy said to conserve power because I knew," Warren said, resting his hands on his lap, "That I just screwed us."

Chloe chuckled and said, "Well if we were all going to get fucked tonight, at least it was from a hella nice guy like you, Warren, and a large scary bear robot."

* * *

 **Author's Note: For some reason, I think because of the Phone Guy Dialog, this was one of the most tedious chapters I've ever written. I got through it, but my god did it take time... I think this entire story might be a tedious writing, but I started so I must finish.**


	2. Night 1: Conserve Power!

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 1: Conserve Power!  
**

* * *

"So... who wants to play next?" Warren asked, looking around. The only one who was clearly not eager to say yes was Victoria who was standing near Chloe's desk, facing out the window, holding her arms together.

Max tapped Warren on the shoulder and said, "Switch with me, I'll try."

As they switched places, Chloe finished her beer and got up to grab another one from the desk. She stopped and looked at Victoria, shaking and on the verge of breaking, and decided to pull out a joint hidden under some papers. "You wanna?" Chloe asked quietly, elbowing Victoria slightly, "It might help you relax, just to get through this shit." Victoria hesitated, but nodded. Chloe lit it up and took a small hit, handing the whole thing over to Victoria before returning to her original spot.

Max adjusted herself in Warren's old spot and clicked 'Continue from Night 1' to start the game again. "Does the guy call again?" As soon as she asked, a mute tab appeared at the top left. "Thank god, I can't go through that speech again."

"What sucks is the beginning of this night will take forever now that we aren't listening to a rambling weirdo," Rachel said, signaling Kate for another beer.

Warren put his hand on Max's shoulder, "Remember, conserve power the best you can."

"Got it," Max said with confidence.

As it got started, Max looked at the camera's quickly before returning to the office. After a few minutes, she took note of the fact that the two doorways were indicated on the camera feed, so she kept an eye on those two areas the most. There was no initial movement so the urge to relax settled inside of her, relaxing her arms.

Chloe let out a sigh and said, "Damn, this sure is a fun ass game."

"I feel like this game is going to get harder," Max said over her shoulder, "As long as we make it past the first night alone."

Rachel looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean, first night?"

"Well... it's Five Nights at Freddy's... so five nights."

"Oh, yeah... well, shit," Rachel said with a giggle.

"How you holding up there, Chase?" Chloe asked, reaching for the joint she was holding.

Handing it over, Victoria took in a large breath and said, "Better, but not happy."

Kate smiled and said, "Do you remember when we were kids and like, the most fun game ever was 'Sorry' or like 'Life or things like that?"

Warren smiled, "Good times. We should do another board game soon."

"Oh shit," Max said, flinching slightly. "The bunny's on the move... aw damn, now the chicken is too."

"It's okay, it's 4am, just two more hours," Rachel said, reassuring her.

"I think I have enough power."

"Ah, but what of the animals?" Kate asked, leaning towards Max.

Max flipped through the cameras and jumped when she saw the bunny up close to the camera again. After a second to calm herself, she flipped through again and saw that the chicken was in the hallway. "Shit, I gotta close th door!"

Kate shook her head, "That chicken is evil as hell."

Chloe smiled and said, "I think that's the scariest one of the three so far."

Victoria sat back down on the bed, here eyes on her phone, taking a hit of the joint as she did. It became her goal to avoid looking at the screen all together. She could hear Max flip from the camera to the office, hitting the door buttons as she turned the lights on for a second to see the hallway. Eventually, she spoke up and said, "Guys... the chicken's name is Chika and the bunny's name is Bonnie."

"How fucking creative," Chloe hummed as she drank the rest of her beer down.

"Oh my god, the chicken is right outside the door," Max said, panicking and hitting the door button.

Warren grabbed her shoulders again, "Max, watch the power it's just now hitting 5 am!"

"One more hour!" Rachel said, feeling a small burst of excitement in her chest.

"Yeah, a full hour and like 15 percent power left!"

Max shook off Warren's hands, "Chika is right outside of the door, Warren," Max flicked the light on in the right hallway, revealing the evil Chika starring back at her, "I can't just ignore her, she'll get me."

"Where's the bunny?" Kate asked, feeling nervous.

"I'm not checking, I'm not risking putting the camera up right now," Max said flatly.

Victoria shook her head, "I don't know how you guys are playing this game."

"When you get yourself involved, it really can be scary," Rachel said, eyes focused on the screen.

Chloe shrugged and said, "I dunno, I think it's kind of dumb."

There was a click and the sound of the power draining away. The office got dark and the carnival music started playing again. Max let go of the keyboard and mouse and put her hands over her eyes, "Oh god, not the jump scare again."

"Victoria, look away!" Kate said, turning around to nudge her knee.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a large clock chiming, the screen said '5 AM' and had the '5' rolling over to a '6' followed by a small chorus of children shouting 'yay!' They stared dumbfounded at the screen and waited until the office showed up again. Max paused the game and took a minute to breathe.

"I did it," Max said, feeling proud, "I did it, I got through the first night!"

"Nice job, Max!" Warren said, happily.

"Yeah, nice job Bat-Max," Chloe said, getting up to grab another beer.

They all took a moment to stretch and relax, eating some chips and refueling on beer. Victoria was sitting there, phone in hand, when she started sharing some game knowledge to the others. "Did you guys that this game may have been based on an actual murder story?"

"For someone who's terrified right now, why are you reading into it?" asked Rachel.

Victoria gave her a smug look and replied, "Well, I can't play or watch without getting scared, so I'm reading some information."

"Who's playing night two?" Max asked, throwing the offer up to anyone.

"I will try," Rachel said, switching seats with Max.

Chloe laughed and said, "Rachel? Are you sure, you're the one who fucking spaz screams at everything?"

"I do not spaz scream," Rachel said defensively. "... I'm sensitive."

"Chloe, I know you don't like the game, but can you try to be more supportive of us?" asked Kate.

Chloe held out her arms and said, "How am I not supportive? Fine, I'll not make smart-ass remarks about how boring the game is or anything. I'll try to be a good sport."

"One day," Max said playfully, "We'll play a game that wil scare the pants off of you."

"I doubt that, Super Max," Chloe said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm starting the next night up!" Rachel said.

Victoria chimed in, "Get ready for more of the phone guy."

"Damn," Rachel mumbled under her breath.

Chloe grabbed her shoulder and said, trying to imitate the phone guy, "Welcome back you fuckers, you survived and know I'm going to try and kill you faster with my demon animals! Muwahhah!"

"Chloe!"

"Haha, sorry, the supportive Chloe is here now, the asshole has left the building. Let's do this!"


	3. Night 2: Chloe's Name Game

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 2: Chloe's Name Game  
**

* * *

As night two started, the tension kicked back up as the phone started to ring, startling some of the girls yet again. Victoria just shuddered and focused all her attention on her phone, disregarding the others.

"Oh god, is he calling again?" Chloe asked with annoyance in her voice.

Warren nodded and said, "Maybe he calls every night to make sure we're alive?"

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

Chloe tisked and said, "Fuck off shit-face-numb-nuts."

"Chloe, damn," Max said with a giggle.

"This guy's annoying and clearly enjoying fucking with us," Chloe said with some anger.

 _"-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"... do you fucking think, dip shit?"

Rachel turned around and slapped Chloe's knee, "Can you stop it, he's helping us."

"This twat lump is just pissing around with us," Chloe said, using hand gestures as part of her annoyance.

"I think Chloe's in love," Victoria mumbled under her breathe.

"What did you say, Chase?"

"You laugh at me for being scared of robot animals, I can pester you about your new found romance with the phone jerk."

"Guys, shut up!" Kate said before turning back around to listen to the guy.

Rachel was moving around, checking the camera's frequently. After only a minute, Bonnie and Chika are on the move already, appearing in the dining hall and the hallways. Her hand started to shake a little staring at the face of Chika looking back at her. The phone guy continued on:

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"... Swear to god, if this guy was real, I'd kick him in the fucking balls," Chloe said, chugging down her beer quickly. "This guy is seriously a dip shit."

"You're boyfriend," Rachel mumbled to her.

Chloe hit her in the back, "Fucker. 'So, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right?' Go fuck yourself, bean dip fucker."

Max started cracking up, holding her stomach, and said, "How many names does your boyfriend have?"

 _"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"... This dude has a hidden coffin ready for us the instant one of these fucktard animals gets us, I bet you he's just a jackass waiting outside watching us freak the fuck out."

"Chloe, stop it, what happened to supportive?" Max asked.

Chloe swatted her hand away, "What happened to the normal fucking game tutorials? Why do we have to have some waffle-fucking-spoon-shitter toying with us over a phone? Why did we even come back? Would you come back after one night in this messed up place?"

Kate said, "You're anger is really amusing me, Chloe, but chill. Just a game, remember?"

 _"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Don't do it, Chloe," Max warned.

However, Chloe couldn't help herself. "He's twisting this entire thing around."

"Oh shit, Chicka's here!" Rachel said.

Kate tapped her, "Close the door! Close the door!"

"I agree, Che," Warren said, "We were told to watch all animatronics for movement, now there's one where we have to keep focused on otherwise this one will attack us... so while we monitor it, the others attack, but if we monitor the main ones... this special one will attack."

"What a headache," Victoria said, still gazing at her phone, "Um, so I guess the special animatronic is a fox, guys."

"Great," Rachel said, moving fast to avoid Bonnie from getting in the office. She held the door shut, avoiding looking at the camera's until Bonnie left the hallway. Her hands started to shake again. "Oh damn, I have to check that... that, what was it?"

"Pirate Cove," Max mumbled.

Rachel flicked the camera feed around until she found Pirate Cove and she looked at a curtain that was open and blank. Suddenly, there was the sound of movement. Rachel jumped and panicked. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

"What the hell is that?" Chloe asked.

"Oh my god, what- AAAHAAHAHHAHAH?" Kate asked as a loud screech filled the room when a large, reddish-brown fox appeared, jaw hanging with the same blank eyes as the other animatronics. Rachel and Max jumped, almost knocking the keyboard and mouse off the box. Chloe nearly spilled her beer, jumping slightly before letting out mumbled swearing. "The hell was that?!"

"That's foxy!" Victoria said with a smile.

Rachel's mouth fell open. She starred at the screen and said, "Holy... shit..."

"Damn, don't forget about Pirate Cove again," Max said, hand resting over her chest.

"That fox fucked us up," Chloe said with a smile. "I kind of like him."

Max turned around and gave her a pissy look. "You would like that thing."

"Don't be so angry guys, it's a game," said Chloe.

"Says the girl throwing a hissy fit over the phone guy," Victoria said.

"In all fairness... he's fucking stupid."

Warren looked over at Chloe and asked, "Do you just turn into a jackass the more you drink?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to Chloe and Warren, shock flooded all of them, even Warren who suddenly realized what he said. There was a death stare and silence that hovered around them, waiting for one of the two to speak up.

Warren's cheeks flushed and he uttered out, "... I didn't mean it..."

"Yeah you did," Chloe said, not breaking the eye contact, "I'll remember that, nerd."

"Who's playing next?" asked Max.

Chloe set her beer down and got up. "I am, move over Rachy-Poo."

"Don't call me that, please?" asked Rachel sliding away to switch places with Chloe.

"Does Freddy only appear when you lose power?" Kate asked, opening herself up a beer.

Warren shrugged and said, "I feel like as the nights go on, he will appear more... as well as other creatures."

"Who wants to bet we quit before we get to night four?" Chloe asked, adjusting herself as she got ready to play.

Max nodded and said, "Yeah I'll put my money on that."


	4. Night 2: Cluck-Cluck

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 2: Cluck-Cluck  
**

* * *

Chloe got settled in to start up night two by grabbing another beer to top off her attitude as well as some chips to follow that up. Kate scooted closer to her and watched her as she started the second night.

"Remember to conserve power," Max noted tapping Chloe's shoulder.

Rachel took up Chloe's old spot and parked it, grabbing a cigarette to relax her after the previous turn. "And watch that damn fox."

"I got it," said Chloe, flipping through the camera feed before closing it and checking the halls. "I think this is more of a balance situation... ya know, watch the doors and simultaneously watch the damn camera feed, specifically that fucking cove place."

Kate nodded and replied, "Well, remember that the blind spots are exactly outside the doors, so you need to watch them as well as Pirate Cove."

"So... only like three places on the cam- Oh fuck!" Chloe said, slightly jumping back slightly as she looked at the face of a fox peeping out of two curtains. "Damn that things creepy."

"You see, it's different when you actually play," said Max with a sneer.

Chloe groaned and kept a focused watch on the game. Max looked over at Victoria who was staring at her phone, looking completely focused on nothing if all to avoid the game in front of her. Max put her hand on Victoria's shoulder and said, "Hey, it's alright. See the game is already getting repetitive."

Victoria tisked, but nodded as well. "I'm coming around... I think."

"Chloe, look up there... down the hall," said Warren pointing at the camera feed. "The chicken's coming closer again."

Chloe put the camera way and checked the halls, "Chicka isn't close, I'll hold off for a minute."

"I wouldn't look at the camera again yet though," suggested Warren.

"What about the fox?" asked Kate, getting worried.

"Shit, I forgot about the fox," Chloe said. She hit the door button and closed the door, flicking open the camera. She quickly looked at Pirate Cove and saw that the fox was gone, curtain was closed. There were noises. "Oh shit!" She closed the camera and closed the left door immediately, opening up the right door right afterward. Chloe flicked on the light right next to the left door and saw the face of the fox staring back at her. "I... I just narrowly missed that."

Rachel let out a sigh she was holding back for a while, "God damn it, Che."

"The fox's name is Foxy, guys," said Victoria, finally looking back at the game play.

"Well, Foxy-Fucker can kiss my ass, I saw him," Chloe said with confidence. After a minute, she flicked the light and Foxy was gone, so she released the door. "Alright, back to things... Wait."

"What?" asked Warren.

Chloe clicked the door button on the right and instead of closing, it made a sort of clicking sound, but didn't close. "I can't close the door."

"What do you mean you can't close the door?" asked Rachel.

"I mean I can't close the door! It's stuck!"

Warren got close to Chloe's face and looked at the game from her shoulder, "Where's Chika?"

"... Oh god, I forgot about the chicken."

"Do you think it's in the blind spot?"

"Fuck." Chloe tried closing the door again and then hesitated for a moment. "... The camera's show the blind spot, right?" After waiting for a nod from Warren, Chloe clicked her camera on and looked at the hallway. "I don't see it."

Kate grabbed Chloe's arm, "Chloe... if you put the camera way..."

Chloe's breathing halted as she tensed her grip on the mouse. "Um... I'm screwed, right?"

Max nudged her and said, "Just do it. Get it over with."

Chloe nodded and clicked the camera downward.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" was the unanimous answer from the group. Instantly, a bright yellow face popped up, an orange beak with razor sharp white teeth and dead-soul eyes just clicking and screaming at the screen. Everyone jumped at once, even Chloe who tossed the mouse off of the box to grab the beanie on her head, knocking over while she death-grabbed Kate on her left who jumped as well. Rachel, over reacting again, spilled chips all over the floor. Victoria jumped back further on the bed, burying her face back into her phone, trying to hide her shaking again.

"Oh, piss on this shit," Chloe said, regaining her senses. She reached to pick up the mouse and she started up night two again. "I'm beating this shit, fuck this crap."

"Damn, Chloe," Max said.

"And you better pick up all those chips, Rach," Chloe mumbled while she played. Rachel waved her off and bent down to pick up all the visible one she can find. "You alright back there, Chase?"

Victoria mumbled in response. Max scratched the back of her head and said, "Let's just try and get to night three and then we'll see if we can make it past that."

"I'm on it."

Chloe continued on with her normal playing technique, just as before, but eyes extremely focused on Pirate Cove and the hall cameras. When she lowered the camera, she flicked the lights to double check the doors before looking back at the camera. Bonnie and Chika were stalking their way through the dinning room and Foxy would peak out every so often through the two curtains. There was a moment when Freddy's face would flash and disappear in less then a second on the screen, startling the guys, but only for a moment. This was the first time, all night, Chloe was calm and focused as ever.

"I'm not used to Chloe this quiet," Max whispered to Rachel which, because the room was fairly silent it wasn't much of a whisper, "I think she's zero's in on her zen."

"I'm quiet, Max, not fucking deaf," Chloe mumbled, eyes and hands focused.

Warren was inches away from Chloe, eyes focused just as hard as hers were. "I think you got this, Chloe, look it's only five now."

"Thank balls for that."

"That chicken is ridiculous," Warren said, "Victoria, what are we in for?"

Victoria sighed and replied, "Um... well, a harder mode... Okay, so the animatronics are twerked a bit, so they're harder."

Chloe tisked and said, "Damn it. They're bad enough now!"

"Also, Freddy Fazbear may come after you this time as well and a... Golden Freddy becomes more active?"

Warren turned to her puzzled, "Golden Freddy? Is that like a boss?"

Victoria shrugged, "I'm not sure, but there's more of them after you this time. Foxy will come after you if you watch him too much."

"Shit." Chloe mumbled, trying to evade Chika.

"There are some strategies," Victoria said, "But that would be cheating."

"At this point, I fucking hope so," Chloe said, "The fucking door is hella jammed again, god damn it! Stupid chicken!"

Warren tapped her shoulder, "No, wait! Wait!" Suddenly, the chime of a clock went off and a dial appeared, going from 5 a.m. to 6 a. m. "Yes! Yes, night three!"

"Fuck yes! I did it," Chloe said releasing the mouse and keyboard to lean back. "Thank god."

"My turn," said Warren as he got up to switch spots with Chloe, who is sitting underneath Max. "Here's your beer."

Chloe grabbed it and groaned, "Shit it's warm. Damn game."

Kate got up and went over to Victoria to look over her shoulder. "Guys, this stuff is really interesting. There are so many tips for beating these nights."

Max turned and asked, "What's Golden Freddy?"

"Um..." Victoria mumbled, scrolling up the page on her phone, "Golden Freddy is a golden bear, different from Freddy, it has no eyes and it sits limp."

"He looks like a broken animatronic," Kate added.

"He is easy to evade, but is triggered through a certain sequence. There's a poster on CAM 2B that switches around to different pictures, if it's a picture of the eyeless Golden Freddy, a laugh will sound... If you look back into the office after that, Golden Freddy will appear and he will sit there for a bit before attacking you."

"Fucking perfect," Chloe added.


	5. Night 3: Tips & Failures

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 3: Tips & Failures  
**

* * *

"What about the doors and such?" asked Rachel.

Victoria shook her head. "Nope, he just appears. But, if you bring up the camera monitor before he attacks you, it will cause him to go away."

Warren scratched his arm and started up night three, "How do we avoid activating him in the first place?"

"Don't look at CAM 2B."

"We can't do that, the animatronic's show up in the halls."

"... Exactly."

Chloe chuckled, "We're fucked... What else?"

"That's basically it for Golden Freddy," Victoria said.

 _"'Hello, hello?"_

"Oh geez," Chloe said, chugging the rest of her beer.

 _"Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

Rachel popped a chip in her mouth. "That's the most worrying thing I've heard all night."

 _"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

Chloe groaned. "Oh great. Warren, we aren't going to last this game."

"Oh god, the animatronics are moving faster this time; Bonnie and Chika are gone already!" Warren said frantically.

 _"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."_

"Ironic," Kate said, sitting back down next to Warren, "It's ironic he suggested to go limp and play dead when there's an animatronic after us who is.. limp and dead like."

"Foreshadowing," Max added.

 _"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

"Perfect, thanks for the wonderful advice," Chloe said, accidentally knocking Warren's arm. "Sorry dude."

"That scared the crap out of me," Warren said, closing the door on Bonnie.

 _"Um... Okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

"That guy's a douche-bag," mumbled Chloe.

Rachel smacked Chloe upside the head, "Hey, at least he's helping us a bit, even if some of the shit is stupid. Better then not having anything to go off of."

Chloe just shrugged and watched Warren who jumped instantly from Bonnie appearing in front of his face. The screen got fuzzy and took them back to the menu. Immediately, Warren went for night three and began to play again, muting the guy again.

Victoria scooted closer again and looked up, "Hey, listen, if it helps, there's a method that works for most people."

"I'm all ears," said Warren, checking on Pirate Cove for the first time.

"Okay," Victoria said, "So according to this guide, this process works from the nights here on out if you do it right. Start with checking on Foxy, but not that often. Then, go check on Freddy, regular Freddy. Then check the halls with the lights and check the power. Then, repeat this process."

Chloe looked back at her and said, "That's all? That sounds easy... I know it's not."

Max shook her head, "It really isn't. For one, checking on Foxy every so often leaves a lot of open windows for him to come get us, especially with the doors open."

"Then, you have to literally find Freddy before you continue," Kate added, "You have to do that every time, wasting time and battery, unless he's always in the same spot. Also, you have Bonnie and Chika coming after you when you check the halls. All of this is a strain on power."

"Not to mention the whole Golden Freddy thing," Max finished.

"How the hell do you win this game?" Chloe asked frustrated.

"Ooh!" Victoria said, arm raised, "Freddy follows the same path Chika does which means that if Freddy appears it will be from the East Hall. You have to listen for his laugh, when you hear it, you're safe."

Rachel groaned loudly and put the chips on the ground. "There's to much to focus on in this game, how do people play this?"

 _Heheh, haha. Heheh,hahah._

"Um..." Warren said, freezing his hands.

Victoria looked at him and whispered, "Warren... did you-?"

"I may have looked at CAM 2B."

"Warren!" Rachel said, readily covering her eyes. "Oh god, is he there?"

Chloe looked over and Warren wasn't moving. "G-man, you gotta put the camera down sometime."

"Is it weird that I'm actually afraid too?" asked Warren.

"It means you're involved," Max said, waiting for Warren to move.

Warren put the camera down and instantly a limp, golden, dead eye socket version of Freddy Fazbear appeared. Chloe turned and shook Warren to get him to do something, even Max reached over to try and get Warren to move, but he didn't. Flashes of Freddy's face appeared all over the screen and then suddenly it attacked with a loud screech echoing in the room. Warren, Kate, Chloe all jumped as they starred at the 'game over' screen.

Chloe reached over and grabbed the bag of chips Rachel put down. "Well... we're gonna be here for a while. Fuck me."

"I am going to beat this game," Warren said, the inner video game geek coming out of him.

"Let's just try to beat this night, okay?" Max asked with a pat on the shoulder. "Let's take a bathroom break before the next night, though, alright?"

"Wouldn't want Victoria to pee herself as the night gets harder," Chloe mumbled, standing up to stretch.

Victoria just smirked and replied, "I'm not the one who was jumping because of a chicken."

Kate stood up as well and said, "At least she's playing."

Victoria looked at her sharply before letting out a tisk. "I could play if I wanted too."

"Fine then," Chloe said, flashing her hand in the direction of the game, "After break, you're turn, Chase. With G-man and myself here, you may stand a chance."

"I'm the one with all the tips, remember, Price?"

"Guys, no girl drama okay?" Warren asked, reaching for a beer. "You guys promised me last time we played Minecraft."

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll be good, Warren. Right Chloe? Victoria?"

Neither of them said anything to the other. Victoria headed out of the room to the bathroom as Chloe walked over and pulled out another joint.


	6. Night 3: The Story

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 3: The Story  
**

* * *

Victoria reluctantly settled herself down in the hot seat as she prepared herself for the trail in front of her. She sat there, hands ready to click 'Night Three' again as she waited for the others to get back from their break; the only person left in the room was Kate who was busy taking up where Victoria left off with the game information. Their breathing were the only noises in the room after a while, until the door to Chloe's room opened again as the gang got back together.

"So, Chase, ready to get owned?" asked Chloe sitting her butt back down right next to her with a cocky grin on her face. "No worries, G-Man and I got you covered."

Victoria turned her head slowly to face Chloe and replied, sarcastically, "Oh, my heroes."

"Everything you said was accurate, Victoria," said Kate, "But it's a matter of skill and such. There's a tip for the end in case the power goes out, but we'll worry about that when it happens."

Warren switched spots with Kate and sat down on Victoria's left side. "What makes you think it will happen?"

Kate just smiled to herself and said, "Because you're doing so well."

"Haha," replied Warren.

Rachel tossed a bag of chips down on Chloe's lap followed by a cold beer before settling on the bed behind her. "This game is kinda predictable, but challenging. Watching you guys is better then actually playing."

Once Max and Kate sat down behind her, Victoria sucked in a large breath of air and clicked on 'Night Three.' They muted the phone guy, but instead, Warren talked Victoria through the controls and what to do. Within two minutes, there was movement by Freddy and Bonnie on the camera feed. The instant they popped up on, Victoria jumped and released her grip on the mouse and covered her face. Warren instantly hit the pause button to buy them some more time to calm her down.

After a minute or two, Victoria started the game and regained what little courage she had. Warren tried to get her to keep to the rules she read out to them before while Chloe kept shouting what not to do. As the others could feel the panic attack rise to the surface, Warren and Chloe argued without arguing against each other about what to do until finally Foxy popped into the office to surprise them.

"I'm done. Happy, Price? I played," asked Victoria as she stood up and walked over to the desk.

Chloe giggled and said, "I wasn't trying to prove anything... and damn you did well for your first time, Chase."

"... What is this? Why are you being nice?"

"I know what it's like to be afraid of things others aren't," Chloe said very low before she polished off the rest of her beer.

"Anyone else want to take over?" asked Rachel.

Warren slid over after looking around at the other girls and got his spot back behind the controls. As Warren started the game and flicked through the camera super face in order to locate all of the animatronics, Kate began to read out cool information to them.

"So, to go along with this game, I guess there's a backstory to all of this," Kate said, eyes focused on her phone.

Max scooted closer and looked down as well. "How so?"

Chloe tisked and said, "Seriously, this game has an actual story other then the employed fucktard should have left after the first night?"

Kate went on. "I guess there are newspaper clippings that sometimes replace the posters and they note that like five children had gone missing due to a suspect dressed up as an animatronic who lured them away to kill them."

"Wow," Rachel said after she jumped from a loud screech, eyeing Bonnie jump out and scare them on the screen, "The story sounds better then the game so far."

"Afterwards, the animals were supposed to leaking blood and mucus as well as an odor that leaked out."

Max grabbed her shoulder, "Are you trying to tell me that these animatronics are the dead kid's bodies shoved in a suit?"

"Oohh goodie," Victoria said, shivering and looking away from them.

Chloe tisked again and said, "Then how are they moving if the kids are dead? Warren, there, close the door fast!"

"Oh shit!," Warren said, quickly closing the door from Foxy.

"I guess the easiest guess is ghost possession," Kate mumbled, "The killer isn't made clear in the game, neither is the fact that he may have murdered the kids, but most people believe that it could be... spoilers... the phone guy."

"Ah hah!" said Chloe, turning around quickly, "That fucktard probably did murder a bunch of children to torment people with!"

"You're only saying that cause you don't like him," said Max with a tense tone.

Chloe turned back around and replied, "Chill out, Max, this story is better then the game all around, don't ruin my fun."

"Go on, Kate," said Max.

"Well, there isn't to much more I can tell you," Kate said as she dropped the phone on her lap, "Because the rest of it relates to the next few games."

The silence in the room was like a knife after Warren paused the game to look at Kate with a stare that uneased her. "There's more then one of these?" asked Warren slowly. With just a nod in response, Warren turned around to process this knowledge before clicking to continue. "I can barely handle this one, could you imagine the others?"

Kate nodded and said, "The other games tie in the theories people have made about this story."

"How does a dumb, scary game like this have an interesting backstory without interesting gameplay?" Rachel asked with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"Hey, guys, let's stop for a second!" Max said with a stern voice, standing up with her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Warren, pause the game... Guys... this is game night and the only one's playing are Warren and Chloe. The rest of us are half watching and half bullshiting. Yes, it's a single player game, but none of us are really involved unless we're behind the controls. Warren and Chloe have got this game and are focused on finishing it, so let's get behind them and help them play, not read through tips and facts online while we hide from a screen... Yes, I mean you to, Victoria. This is a scary game, it's meant to scare you; if you didn't like it that much, you would have left already, right? Come on!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, letting Max's words sink in, but it wasn't until the loud crunch of a potato chip by Chloe broke the silence. Kate put her phone over on the desk and sat closer to Warren followed by Victoria who abandoned her phone and sat directly behind Kate next to Max and Rachel. They took a moment to settle, to breathe, and to calm themselves as they waited for Warren to initiate night three yet again.

Chloe turned around and faced Max. "Nice speech Max-pot, are you going to punish me now? You should know, I don't mind some spanking."

"Spanking is too good for you, Price," Max said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to crank out these chapters, for some reason this is a very tedious story to write about and I want to make sure I'm delivering an interesting story. Please be patient with me on this, thank you for reading!  
**


	7. Night 3: Pik-A-Boo!

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 3: Pik-a-Boo!  
**

* * *

All settled down, squeezed against each other tightly, Warren clicked the continue button and resumed game-play. For this turn, they just watched Warren flick through the camera feed and check the halls instead of giving him suggestions. They paid close attention to finding the animatronics through Warren's quick clicking while he worked on conserving power. As 2 AM clicked over, Warren paused on the camera feed locating the CAM 2B hallway shot of the Golden Freddy poster. With a gulp of breath, Warren put the camera down quickly before re-clicking and getting the others worked up.

Initially, neither of them said a word, but waited for Warren to put the camera down. They watched as he took his time, risking leaving the doors exposed when he finally stopped on a camera. It took all of three seconds for all of them to close their eyes as he put the camera down and Bonnie popped out of no where, screeching as it grabbed him, making them all jump.

"Want me to take over, G?" asked Chloe. They switched places to give Warren a break from the game and to get Chloe settled for the night. "Ew, Warren, the keyboard and mouse are all sweaty."

"Sorry, when I get nervous or annoyed I tend to sweat," said Warren grabbing a few chips to eat.

Victoria stood up and walked over to the desk, "Anyone need a refill on beer?"

"So we need to work on only using the camera when we need it and focus on the two hallway doors," Max said calming as she grabbed a beer from Victoria. "According to what Kate and Victoria said, we only really need to watch out for Freddy and for Foxy. Bonnie and Chika can be watched easily from the hallways."

"Mmm, but the chicken and the rabbit hide in the blind spots, so we need to check the cameras for them as well," Rachel added.

Max shook her head and replied, "No if we keep up with checking the hallways once we locate Foxy and Freddy, then we will see them before they attack us."

"And Foxy should be fairly easy since he doesn't like being watched too long," Kate said.

"But he's hella fast," Chloe added as she started up night three again.

"Fast, yes, but Freddy is just as predictable as Chika without the blind-spot thing."

Victoria sat back down with a beer in hand and settled her nerves. "If this were me, I wouldn't have made it past night one. I'm not cut out to handle these monsters."

"Please, Victoria," Max sighed after she swallowed some beer, "You're witty and a survivalist, you'd get through at least one night with these guys, no problem."

"Yeah?..."

"Yes, Victoria," Max encouraged.

Chloe chuckled, "Or piss your fucking pants at the sight of the big scary bunny."

Victoria boldly reached over and smacked the back of Chloe's head, making her jump a little. "Don't give me that shit, you can't tell me you don't find at least one of these demons creepy?"

"I think the fact that they could be the fucking possessed, oozing bodies of children both hella disturbing and weirdly cool," Chloe said, frantically checking the hallways, leaving only seconds on checking on the camera, "But if i had to pick, that fucking Fox scares me a little for how hella fast he- AAAHHHHH!"

Chloe jumped as Chika appeared, shaking the camera and screeching as her jaw flapped about. The screen went fuzzy before flashing back to the menu. Chloe cussed under her breath before clicking on night three yet again, biting her tongue to suppress her anger.

"There was something on there as well online about a bite of 97," Kate mumbled as she watched Chloe take more care her frantic clicking. "It was something about at a party... a kid was bitten by one of the animatronics and the animatronic bit out a chunk of head that contained the frontal lobe."

Rachel turned to her and said, taken back, "Are you fucking serious?"

"This game get's better and better," Chloe said, nudging Warren's shoulder as he nodded in agreement.

"Can a human being even live without that? I mean, it's the brain," Max asked to no one.

"Jesus Christ on a cracker, stop analyzing this game," Chloe mumbled from over her shoulder, "Just enjoy the madness for what it is."

"Excuse me? Enjoy?" replied Victoria.

They all fell silent again and focused on the game, periodically pointing at the screen to guide Chloe through this night, none of them realizing the in-game time tick by. Soon, it was 5 am, and suddenly Chloe got nervous. Her eyes were all over the screen, eyeing everything, flipping through every camera until they stopped suddenly on the power supply at the corner slowly ticking down to three percent.

Chloe took a gulp of air and said, "Fuck me... I'm running out of juice."

"We're almost there, almost six," Warren said in a voice as low as whisper, "We can do this!"

"Fuck me, the power's almost gone, Warren!"

The lights in the game went out, the camera disappeared the doors popped open. Kate reached out and grabbed Chloe's hands, stilling them immediately. "Don't move."

"Why?"

Kate's grip tightened, "I read that if you don't move, it will take longer for Freddy to attack you. Stay still, it said to just go limp, even if you... hear that sound."

The circus music chimed as they waited, Chloe removed her hands from the mouse and keys. "I just realized something," Chloe said. They all gave her a side glance as they listened to the annoying tune. "Why are we even using a keyboard? It's all mostly mouse..."

Max smacked Chloe in the shoulder, "You think about the stupidest stuff at the worst times!"

"He stopped, guys," Warren said, arms out as though he were balancing, "The tune stopped... We're fucked!"

 _Dun-Dun-Dun-Duunnnn... Dun-Dun-Dun-Duuunnnnn! Yay!_ chimed the game as a camera appeared on screen to show the time changing from five to six in the morning.

"YEEEAAAAHHH!" Chloe shouted, fist pumping the air.

Warren jumped up, shouting, "YEAH, FUCK YEAH!" He turned around and high-fived Chloe. Victoria let out a long held sigh as Max and Kate cheered along with the two gamers. Rachel, even though bored, was happy that they got through as well, but didn't show it as physically.

"Damn that was hard!" Chloe said, breathing a tab bit heavier then usual. "Finally, we got it though!"

Warren nodded, sitting back down and said, "Yeah, exactly. Wow, that took forever!"

"Um guys," Max said softly, "There's still two more nights ahead."

Chloe and Warren exchanged glances before Chloe let out, "Aw fuck."

"What does it say about night four, Kate?" Rachel asked, finishing her beer.

Kate picked up her phone and clicked through, looking for tips again. "Oh wow guys, there's so much here for night four... you thought this was hard?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, Marsh," Chloe said sternly, grabbing Max's beer and polishing it off. "Sorry, Max, just rage gulping."

"Be my guest," Max said, rolling her eyes.

Warren looked over at Kate, trying to listen to her intently. "What's it say, Kate?"

Rachel laughed and said, "You thought you were fucked before, well now it's time to play a game."

"That's Jigsaw," Victoria mumbled, folding her arms.

"I'm making a giggle," said Rachel with a small smile.

"Alright, get ready," Kate said, taking a deep breath.

Warren nodded and said, turning to Chloe, "No matter what, we can do this, Chloe."

Chloe nodded with a smile and replied, "No matter what, Warren, we are so getting ass fucked by this game."


	8. Night 4: Freddy Fuckbear

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 4: Freddy Fuckbear  
**

* * *

Chloe and Warren settle back down again, letting themselves ride on the last bit of their high before even thinking of attempting to start the fourth night. The room was silent, the feeling of nervousness settling in them as they waited. Chloe let out a deep sigh before putting her hand back over the mouse, ready to click 'night four' when she realized, "Shit, I have to listen to Phone guy again."

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."_

"Something's wrong," Kate whispered, "The guy is sounding strange."

 _"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks."_

Chloe's face formed a small smile hidden by her excessive camera flipping and door checking. "It's the whole dead-possessed body flipping thing again, I betcha."

"He sound's like he's in danger," Kate, again, whispered.

 _"Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*."_

Warren's hand locked on Chloe's arm, "Freddy... He's near Freddy or... Freddy's near him!"

 _"You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*"_

"Oh shit," Chloe uttered as she watched Chika slowly make her way here, knowing that Bonnie was on the opposite side already.

"What happened? It sounded like the animatronic's offed him," said Rachel.

Victoria and Kate nodded in unison. Chloe let out a sigh and said, "Yeah, it sounds like they came in there and offed his head or something... Did you hear that moaning?"

Warren let go and scratched his head, "That didn't sound like the other ones..."

Victoria took a swig of beer and replied, "Maybe it was the lobe-less one from the bite thing?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Chloe shouted, jumping at the presence of Freddy popping up in front of her! The screen turned to static. "Damn bear!"

She clicked again and began to play. After a minute or so, they animatronics moved and scattered. Chloe frantically checked Pirate Cove and kept flicking over to the dining area to watch Chika and Freddy mingle about. Eventually, Chloe abandoned the camera for fear of Bonnie on one side, Chicka on the other, listening to the laughs of Freddy near by, and watching the power supply run out fast. It was all of six minutes before Chloe could honestly say she cleared the doors, she looked at the hall on CAM 2B and instantly cussed herself out as she saw the Golden Freddy poster. Before she could put the camera down and pull it back up, as her eyes focused on Golden Freddy, Freddy Fazbear popped into the room and scared her!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH FFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! Damn it!" said Chloe, slamming her fist on her thigh. "Fuck that bear. Fuck those animals!"

"Let me try," Warren said. He and Chloe switched places and settled in.

"I forgot about that Golden Freddy," said Chloe, reaching for her beer.

Warren booted up 'night four' and began to play. It wasn't long before he lost track of Chika completely, focusing on Freddy the most in his struggle. The most successful even was Warren managed to evade the Golden Freddy. Warren retained his focus on Freddy only, to his dismay, he abandoned the one animatronic he hadn't seen yet; while his eyes focused on the hallway, there was an animal rush past and instantly, as Warren put the camera down, Foxy popped in and screeched in their ear drums.

Warren laughed and shook his head, "How the hell did I forget about that dude?"

"This game is a hella pain," Chloe mumbled.

"What was it you guys said? You wouldn't make it past night four?" asked Max.

Warren shrugged and replied, "Well... I have to get past it now before I lose my mind."

"Even though I'm hating all of this shit right now, this game looks harder then it did when you first started playing," said Victoria in a surprised tone.

For the second time, Warren loaded up the fourth night and began to play again. This time, it was a total of three minutes before Freddy showed up at all, to Warren's surprise. His brain focused on Foxy and Golden Freddy, paying little attention to the others only to be started by the Freddy laugh that was echoing in the building. Warren spent a few seconds on the camera each time, feeling the fear of lingering to long on an electronic and avoiding the real world problems. Bonnie appeared on the left window, startling Warren before he turned back and Freddy popped into the room, jump-scaring him into failure.

"Bullshit! I can't... I can't... this is just...," said Warren, his voice faltering in his throat.

"Warren, it's okay," said Max, placing her hand on Warren's shoulder, "It's tough."

Warren shook his head and hovered the mouse on the menu, trying to gather his thoughts. "I just... I don't know anymore, this is crazy."

"Any tricks of the trade, Kate?" asked Chloe.

Kate just shook her head and replied, "Not really, other then Freddy and Foxy are hardcore from now on."

"Fucking awesome."

"I'm going to give it another try, just one more," said Warren in a low, agitated voice.

He started up night four again. Max shook her head and scratched her cheek, "I feel like this game is becoming a bit predictable. It's creepy still, but you just have to have good reflexes and your own pattern in order to beat it."

"Easier said then done, I take back my sarcasm from earlier," Rachel said calmly.

"It's frustrating as shit, especially when," Chloe turned around, starting to explain in an overly excited yet slightly frustrated way, "Like, when you hit the button to start, you're instantly fucking paranoid about where the fuck they all are. So, when you check them all at least five times, then you start to feel more confident, but when they start moving, you doubt everything you knew. Then, you're struggling to find another fucking system that works as you realize that these other guys are too scattered, so then you need to find a way to avoid them all in a systematic order. It's hella fucking annoying."

"Wow," Rachel said, "I didn't realize you were that involved in it."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm not, I'm involved in beating it or walking away from it."

"OOOOHHH!" Warren shouted, eyes locked on Golden Freddy when suddenly the lights kicked out and a clock appeared, flicking from 5 AM to 6 AM. Warren practically screamed, "I DID IT! AAAAHHHH I DID IT! OH MY GOD, HOW?! OOOOHH!"

Chloe reached over and lightly slapped Warren in the face. "Chill dude! You beat night four! Yes!"


	9. Night 5: 'High' Five

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **Night 5: 'High' Five  
**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome," Kate said with a sigh. "That's great, Warren!"

"That felt so good," said Warren, clutching his chest, "I don't think I'm ready for night five."

Victoria rubbed her face, "Oh god, there's one more blasted night, isn't there."

"I'm not ready for this," said Warren, rubbing his forehead.

Chloe nudged him and said, "I'm not going to bother. You beat night four, you're the only one who can beat this last shit."

Max giggled and said, "Yeah, Warren, you're the chosen one."

"Hah, G-Man the Neo of Fazbear's," Chloe said sarcastically.

Eyes focused, very closely watching the cameras, the slight silent fear shivering down his spine. Warren saw Foxy move and stopped him right away, catching Bonnie shortly after, but to his dismay, Chika was around. Warren went to close the door, but all that was heard was a _click-click, click-click_ as the button was hit. Warren lifted the camera to check around and when he lowered it, Chika popped up, her jaw ajar, flapping at the screen startling all of them.

"Fuck piss!" Chloe said, stomping the floor with her foot, "Damn it this is harder."

"Ya think?" Warren asked, eyes still on the menu.

Rachel shook her head and said, "Damn it, you have to beat this one Warren or we'll never go home."

"Never go home? Are you that bored?" Chloe asked across her shoulder.

"No, I'm not bored, I just don't want to leave knowing that there's still one more night left," said Rachel.

Kate agreed and said, "Yeah, I want to see Warren play the hero here!"

"Warren's gonna piss his fucking pants if he has to do this much longer," said Chloe with a laugh."

Warren grabbed the mouse and started up night five again. Within seconds, there was movement. Freddy and Bonnie were gone. Warren, out of no where, started mumbling to himself. As he flicked through the cameras and came back to watch the office, he began mumble again and halted his movements. Chloe turned her face at him and stared directly at the side of his face. Warren didn't look at her, he stayed still and focused on the screen, mumbling more. After a minute of that, Warren checked the lights; Bonnie and Chika were at both ends, waiting for him and, instead of checking the camera. After a moment, Bonnie jumped in and got him, startling him before going back to the menu.

"Warren! What the hell kind of stupid game-play was that?" Chloe asked, feeling enraged at his lack of enthusiasm. "Did you like burn out or something?"

Warren shook his head, avoiding eye contact, starting up the next night. "No, I didn't break or burn out."

"Then what the hell was-"

"Shhh, don't worry... I'm going to beat this game."

Victoria cracked up, turning away from the screen and reaching for more beer. "Boys."

"Gamers," Max corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does watching your boyfriend get so intense turn you on, Maxine?" asked Victoria with sarcasm.

Max turned to her, annoyance written all over her face, "He's not my boyfriend, don't call me Maxine, and if you're going to do subtle insults, just do it right, Victoria."

Kate saw a twitch from Warren at the word 'boyfriend' that came out of Max's mouth. Kate smiled, turned to Max and said, "You don't have to say it so defensive like that, Max. Victoria's nervous with his game, you know that."

Max nodded and turned back to the screen.

There was nothing, but silence from the girls. The noises from the game echoed, every so often, a shudder or a sigh broke out among them. Every time Warren grew nervous, his breathing increased and suddenly, he was dead. Although the tension grew for the others, Warren quickly clicked onto the next night and started it up.

It was like clock work, Warren started out strong, then he began mumbling and frantically looking around, before silence, his deep breathing suddenly getting erratic, followed by a death. There was no time for debate, suggestions, or tips, Warren just kept going back and replying, disregarding the others and only focusing on the game in front of him.

"I've never seen Warren so focused," Kate whispered to the others.

"It's freaking me out a little," Max said with concern, "I never heard him mumble like this."

Chloe shrugged and said, "Does G-Man suffer from multiple personalities or something? Is this the Warren we know and fucking love?"

"Don't get poetically stupid on me, Che," Max said annoyingly.

"Guys, Warren's just extremely dedicated since we're all obviously not as much on this game," said Rachel.

There was another death before Warren let out a huge sigh and started it up again.

"Through all my bullshit, I want Warren to do this," uttered Chloe quietly. There was a silent agreement in the room as Warren died yet again.

Warren drank the last of his beer before rubbing his temples, deciding whether or not to continue. After a minute of silence, he clicked on and started up night five, the last night. This time it seemed like he focused only on watching certain areas. He began mumbling, the girls eyeing him closely, trying to catch his words. Stage, lights, stage, lights, stage, Cove, stage, lights, stage, lights, stage, Cove, stage... Warren's eyes never faltered as he repeated this over and over, copied by his movements. The stage came and went, the lights flicked on and off, the camera flipped up and down, the cove faded in and out of view, and it kept repeating over and over again. This was tedious, but enough to put everyone on edge, especially now that Warren's mumbling turned into chanting, increasing the anxiousness for everyone. Suddenly, Freddy appeared in the room, staring at Warren, who jumped, before the clock appeared again and the chime echoed. _Ding, ding, ding, ding... Ding, ding, ding, ding... Yay!_

"Fuuuuuck... YEEAAASSS!" shouted Chloe, practically jumping upwards.

"I... I did it! I did it!" said Warren, stunned. Chloe turned and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I did it! I beat five nights! I beat five nights! Look there's my pay check!"

"Yeah Warren!" Max said, reaching in to hug him as Chloe let go. "Good job!"

"Thank god, it's over," Victoria said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Alright!" Rachel said shortly after. "Good shit, Warren!"

Kate hugged him too and laughed, saying, "That was the hardest thing to watch, but so awesome."

"I feel so... so relieved..." said Warren, with a chuckle.

Chloe laughed and said, "Look at that paycheck dude, now you can retire to save your life. Haha."

The relief flooded the room as the menu popped up and they realized that their happiness was short lived. On the menu screen, a new item appeared in place of where 'Night Five' used to be. The words 'Night Six' were there, feeling almost like a torment to Warren. The girls looked at one another swiftly before looking at Warren.

"Don't do it," Rachel said, "It's 'Five Nights at Freddy's' not six, this is just bonus. You still won the game, don't do it Warren!"

Warren groaned and sat back in his old spot. "I have to see."

"I have to go, it's almost 6 am... ironically," Victoria said, standing up. "Tonight was interesting, I can't say fun. Max, Kate, ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Kate standing up, "Are you coming with us Max or are you going to wait for Warren?"

Max looked up at them and said, "I'll wait for Warren, I kinda want to see how he does."

"Well, I'm headed out too then," said Rachel. She reached over to max and hugged her before turning to Chloe and hugging her. "Goodnight dorks!"

They watched Victoria, Rachel and Kate head out of the room and let the silence fill the air around them. With a heavy sigh, Chloe turned to the other two and said, "Well... Warren, rest your heart, I have a feeling this shit is going to suck major balls."


	10. The Next Day

**Life is Game: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to take turns playing as a security guard on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How long will they last as the gang play Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Five Nights at Freddy's, nor any of the characters within these games. For the context of the story, I did borrow dialog from The Phone guy, but I do not own the dialog nor do I own the character or characters within.**

 **The Next Day  
**

* * *

It was nearly 10 in the morning when Max woke up, rubbing her eyes as she stretched her arms out over the bed. She yawned and rolled on her side, only to see Chloe right up in her face, snoozing with some drool hanging out of her mouth. Max giggled and sat up, rubbing her eyes and face before everything came into focus. She looked over and saw a figure sitting there in front of a screen. Warren. He was still there. The game was still on and he was still playing.

"Wa... Warren?" Max asked groggy, rubbing her eyes still, "Are... you still playing?"

Warren didn't answer, he just kept clicking away, the screen and camera flicking around and about. Max stretched and scooted down the bed until she sat on the edge, stretching again and yawning. She watched Warren die again before he booted it backed up and played on. Shaking her head, she reached behind her and nudged Chloe's leg until the girl woke up.

"Warren, you've been playing for hours... take a break," Max said to him, her head slumped over.

Chloe groaned as she stretched and rolled onto her back, looking up at her ceiling and yawing like mad. She looked downward and saw Max sitting there with Warren still in place. With a louder groan, Chloe rolled over and said, "The fuck, I only just went to sleep you bastards."

"Warren's been playing since we fell asleep, Che, he needs a break," said Max.

Chloe sat up and scooted downward, droopy eyes and slumped posture as she balanced herself with what little strength she had at that moment. She looked upward and looked at Warren still frantically clicking away. "The fuck are you doing, Warren, go get some sleep."

Warren shook his head and kept on playing. Max rubbed her head and said, "You already beat five nights, why are you torturing yourself?"

 _Ding, ding, ding, ding... Ding, ding, ding, ding. Yay._

"... Ya-Yay..." mumbled Warren, falling backwards. "I... I did it..."

"You are near death, man," said Chloe.

Warren smiled and said, "You're... you're just... jealous..."

Suddenly, his eyes fell closed. Chloe laughed and scratched her head and said, "It's gonna be a long day for this guy."

Max tapped her and pointed at the screen, "Look... there's a-"

"Shhh!" said Chloe, grabbing Max's arm, "Don't say it out loud or he will never sleep!"

Max mouthed out the words 'custom night' over to her. Chloe nodded and looked down at Warren who had passed out, finally. She giggled and looked back up at Max, whispering, "Let's get him on my bed and we'll go wake-n-bake before breakfast."

Max nodded. They got up and helped Warren get up. He was groggy, eyes still fallen closed and his head drooped backward. They slowly slid him upwards and layed him down in their previous spots. With a smile, Chloe let go and went over to her desk to light up a joint. Max walked over to her and leaned against the desk, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So what do you think of your employment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" asked Max with a giggle.

Chloe chuckled and said, "Shit, I quit an hour after night one, I'll find a new fucking job." They laughed and Chloe continued. "Fucking G-Man over here desveres a raise and a job during the day, that boy deserves hella bank."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is it! This is the end of Life is Fazbear! I hope you enjoyed, I tried hard to make this story interesting, I'm sorry if it sounded as tedious as it was to write. Thank you for reading and enjoying!**


End file.
